It's Always The Evil Ones
by Cruel and Usual
Summary: Draco Malfoy can be terribly stubborn and is used to getting what he wants, he's also used to having woman throw themselves at him, why is it so hard to get what he wants this time?


This is actually my 3rd fanfic right now but one is dying so I thought I'd replace it...Obviously this is out in honor of the 4th instalment and I'm pretty sure you can guess my favorite character...enjoy.

Disclaimers: Anything related to HP, anything of J.K.R.'s, but Lily and Nicole are mine and I, sadly, do not own Draco, however I do own Tom. ; )

C&U

* * *

Hogwarts, supposedly the greatest wizarding school around, not in Lily's opinion. She had gone to school there for five years now, her fourth year was finally arriving. She didn't absolutely hate it but she most certainly did not love it! There were good and bad teachers, and good and bad classes and blah blah blah...Who _really_ cares? It's school, enough said.

Lily was in the Slytherin house, so naturally her family was fairly rich and powerful. The Vallen family was well known but not nearly as well as the Malfoy family, but who really compared themselves to them?

- - - - -

The girl glared up at the sign that read Platform 9 3/4. She was really sick of school now...The blasted whistle sounded as the train glided into the station, the screeching of wheels was almost unbearable. _Ah, my ride to this accursed school..._

"Lily?" Someone squeaked from behind me.

"Nicole?" The girl returned as she spun around to face the only good thing about school.

"Oh My God! Get your ass over here!" Nicole screamed as the two girls raced to each other embracing tightly.

"Wow, how long has it been?" Lily asked. She never got to see her best friend outside of school, their schedules were just too different.

"Way too long, I probably haven't seen you since last year!" Nicole replied, they both let out a sigh as the whistle blew.

"Hey, lets get a cabin together." Lily suggested grabbing her suit cases. They quickly climbed onto the train as the whistle blew for the last time.

"There's one." Nicole said pointing to cabin. Lily slid open the door only to be met by none other than Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Oh..." Nicole breathed quietly. The longest, tensest moment passed as they all stared into their enemies' eyes.

"Lily."

"Hermione." She returned. The two nodded sharply, exchanging fierce death glares.

"Sorry." Hermione said sarcastically. "But these seats are taken." She slid her books over the open seats.

"Hermione, honestly." Lily said, already sick of the know-it-all muggle. "I would rather ride with Voldemort himself than sit anywhere near you." She watched as all three of them squirmed under his name.

"Lily, really, you are such a death eater, of course you'd rather sit with he-who-must-not-be-named." She snapped back.

"Oh please Granger don't get me started on that. Just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't not automatically make me a death eater although I know you'd like to think that."

Another set of death glares were exchanged as they recovered from the shock of his name. Hermione and Lily had never gotten along. Lily was a stereotypical Slytherin and Hermione a Gryffindor, so naturally they hated each other. In Lily's mind Gryffindor's got away with everything! They were seen as the most intelligent, most trustworthy, most hardworking, and the most honest. _Yeah honest my ass._ They held their heads just a bit too high for Lily and all the leniency they got from Dumbledore didn't help things either. _Meanwhile us Slytherins' have only Snape to fight on our behalf, damn them, damn all Gryffindors. _

It was a mutual hate between the two, it was expected but more so between Lily Vallen and Hermione Granger, than the other Slytherins and Gryffindors. It was the same intense, hatred that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter shared. Of course Lily was not very popular with Hermione and her friends, Harry and Ron, but also with the entire Gryffindor house. She had grained as good a reputation as being fowl towards Gryffindors as Draco had gained. She was considered a hero in the to Slytherins everywhere. It seemed she was a female version of Draco, much to her dismay. _Even the almighty Draco Malfoy took notice of our similar statis, it was probably the closest thing to a complement if I've ever heard one._

"Ah, taking my place as a nuisance to Potter huh girls?" A smooth voice said from behind. _Speak of the devil!_

"Lily."

"Draco."

"Ahem!"

"Oh yes...and you were?"

"Nicole!" She said impatiently and slightly hurt. _She had always had the Biggest crush on Malfoy!_

"Riiight, Nicole." He smirked, Lily watched as Nicole's face reddened from either anger or embarrassment. _Most likely both._

Draco wasted no time in sticking his head into Harry's cabin, silently announcing his presence. His goon squad looming near. _I can't believe those two hang out with him! I don't care how popular he is or how stupid they are, they really don't have any other friends?_

"Hallo Potter, Mudblood, Weaslebe." He greeted them. "Love that sweater WeaslebeI think I saw it in the charity bin at the station." Draco said as he, Crabbe and Goyle all broke into a fit of laughter. Lily and Nicole watched Ron's face reddened much like Nicole's had.The color of his face warned everyone before Ron had even left his seat. He jumped up and ran towards Malfoy, who quickly stepped left. Ron went tumbling into the walkway of the train, smacking his head into the wall.

Nicole snickered just loud enough for Draco and Ron to hear. This infuriated Ron and only egged ( – ) Malfoy on.Lily nudged her hard in the rubs causing her to quickly shut up

"Face it Weasley. You just belong on the ground." He added as Ron desperately tried to get up.

"Just leave him alone!" Hermione yelled shoving past Draco to help Ron up.

"Were you just speaking to me Granger?" Malfoy said sounding quite appalled. "I guess you've forgotten that I don't hold conversations with filthy, little, mudboods." He spat, the venom almost visible. _Now it was my turn to laugh._

"See?" Lily added. Stepping in front of Malfoy so that she was in Hermione's face. "Apparently I'm not the only one who feels that way. I've been trying to get that across to you for some time. We are indifferent houses for a reason, we live in different places for a reason, I don't talk with the likes of you...for a reason." She watched her anger growing. "You and your friends are disgustingly sad." Draco turned back towards Lily, an even bigger smile painted on his face. A look of sheer pride. "So shoo shoo, back into your cabin with your pathetic friends."

Hermione was, of course, absolutely furious and Draco's amusement couldn't have been greater. Apparently he's yet to see me in action... It would have been a moment for Lily to remember if Ron hadn't shot up and charged her. Draco had once again predicted his rage and quickly shot his foot out in front of Ron, saving her from the charging redhead and causing yet another miss. _Strike two for Weaslebe_.

"Not so fast Weasley." He said as Ron found himself on the ground again. "I suggest you leave her alone?" Lily looked on slightly stunned, Ron lay at her feet with his head slumped against the wall...again, while Hermione was trying to get him back up and Draco was off standing proudly. He had succeeded in making Ron fall twice, what else would make his day?

"Just go Malfoy. No one wants you here." Harry finally spoke up. As he helped Hermione and a dizzy Ron into the cabin

"Oh, not too friendly today huh Potter? Well you three clowns are boring me anyway. See you at school then?" Draco said putting on the same fake face he pulled on Dumbledore, which quickly turned into a smirk as he slammed the door shut.

"Do you ladies have seats yet?" Malfoy asked. His infamous rich, charm shining through. The very same one he would pull on everyone, Lily was far too used to hearing and seeing it but Nicole seemed a bit entranced.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you're a fan like me, preferably **not** the obsess-ies tho... I also hope to see a review from you, because you actually took time to read this so why not take just a little more and make me happy? 


End file.
